


SFW A TO Z: B + F + V w/ Triple H

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [55]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	SFW A TO Z: B + F + V w/ Triple H

* * *

##  **B = BREATH(WHAT COULD THEIR S/O DO TO TAKE THEIR BREATH AWAY?)**

_-When you kiss him by surprise._

_-Hunter will be doing something when you come up him, cup the side of his face and kiss him passionately which leaves him breathless._

_-Though many of your kisses leave him breathless_

##  **F = FEAR(WHAT DO THEY DO IF THEIR S/O IS SCARED? HOW DO THEY HANDLE IT?)**

_-_ Hunter will wrap his arms around you bringing you close to his chest until your head is resting up against it.

-Rubbing soothing circles on your back, as he whispers sweet things to you.

-Kissing the top of your head and telling you its okay.

-Once he is pleased that you are calmed down, he will then move back a bit and cup the side of your face giving you a soft kiss on your lips.

##  **V = VULNERABLE** (HOW LONG UNTIL THEY CAN BE VULNERABLE AROUND THEIR S/O? WHAT ARE THEY LIKE IN THIS STATE?)

-Hunter hides it from you for a while. Until his vulnerable side starts showing.

-You don’t start seeing it until about 4-6 weeks into the relationship.

-He eventually opens up, telling you his thoughts, feelings, weaknesses, and challenges.


End file.
